Spira's Sorrow
by Summers Groupie
Summary: The end. He came back. But what happened after, how does her story end? Please R&R. Thanks!
1. After Them

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or world, just playin.

Note: Please RR. Might be other chapters, depending on the amount of interest, but other than that, please enjoy.

Yuna stood at the edge of Zanarkand and the water that stood in front of her rippled as a tear hit it. It only rippled once, but it was enough.

Her friends had not made this journey with her and she knew of nothing that would have encouraged them, nor would she have tried to. This was her final journey.

Twice before she had presumed her journey to be over, yet she knew in her soul that this was the end.

Yuna... The wind constantly sighed her name, but it always sounded like her loved ones, harmoniously calling.

She lifted her face to it, and finally answered its call. "You know not my nature, yet my heart. You, who think to know me by my name, can only touch the surface."

The wind rose and she smiled; she knew what was to come. Before the end, she thought back to her beginning.

* * *

_The first time, she couldn't forget. It was when they had first met... Tidus, son of Jecht, her guardian, her first and final love. How had it come to this? Mere memories.

* * *

_

Then she had defeated Sin, and lost the most precious thing she ever had. She finally understood that decision, it had been all he could give, he should have been admired, praised, not her. She had made no sacrifice but him...

Now when she looked back, all she could see was the foolish mistakes she had made. She hadn't been honest to begin and now... she was honest and knew that what she was about to do would hurt no living being.

* * *

_The second journey was unintentional in a way... She had been searching, true, but fate lead her on a twisting path to find her desire once more._

_

* * *

That desire had been him._

He had come back, after the journey, and she had cherished every second in his presence.

Yuna sighed deeply and another tear fell. This was the hardest part. No, she firmly told herself, there had been harder…

* * *

_Lulu called to her "Yuna, come quickly, Vidina needs us all!"_

_Her voice had rang with terror and pain, that Yuna had only heard before when she was travelling to her death - the destruction of Sin. Luckily that_ _hadn't occurred, her death, but still she thought it couldn't be much._

_Vidina had been the first._

_Yuna remembered the tears and pain from all around her, yet she had felt nothing. Only numb from all the emotion.

* * *

_

She looked up at the starlit sky. Pyreflies drifted lazily all around her. All that agony for nothing, all their sacrifices and in the end it didn't matter. The wind lifted her hair and it danced as she had once had to as part of her duty as a Summoner. Sendings were hard, she had always felt emotional, then the Aeons left and sendings were forgotten.

When she had seen the fayth again it was as if she had been filled with all her emotions two-fold. Before then she hadn't realised. They were the ones who'd given him back to her. They had made her voice laugh and her eyes dance again. Yet, they too were gone.

Lulu and Wakka. Big sister and brother. Guardians. Friends. They had held on for as long as they could, but grief took a hold of Lulu, as it would any that had lost a child. She passed as peacefully as Vidina, in the same way. Wakka lost his everything the day he lost her. He didn't last the week without them both…

Rikku, Paine, Brother, Buddy and Shinra, the Gullwings. They still roamed the planet, though in their hearts they knew there was nothing to find. They had died inside. Rikku was as stern and silent as Paine. Brother lost all care and Shinra lost his childhood. Buddy was gone forever, he lay next to Wakka, Lulu, Vidina and him.

Even now, she thought, I can't bring myself to admit he's gone.

The water rippled again as another tear struck it. Yuna, don't leave… She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I'm not. Leaving, I mean." Her smile was sad, but had a sense of final peace. "I'm coming home to you. Coming back to my beginning."

With that she pulled his sword to her side and tied it to her waist, so it lay behind her and ran down the length of her legs. Then she waded into the water so it reached her hips. She looked up at Mount Gagazet and thought of the land behind it. Her old home. Now, she looked forwards and saw Zanakands' spires outlined against the darkness, pyreflies making them glow.

"I heard your whistle…" she murmured.

She lay back in the water and allowed it to cover her entire body. As dawn broke over the once rich city of dreams she passed into her lovers arms once more. Eternally safe, happy and loved. Forever remembered.


	2. After Yuna

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm merely showing a possible reality. Don't sue, please!

* * *

Dry eyes. No emotion left. Her body screamed with pain and Rikku collapsed.

"We found her." ……… "Is she…" ……… "We're not moving her, she chose Zanarkand. It's not our decision."

Opening. Light, too intense. Closed. Rikku's eyes repeated the movement until she could see properly. Brother and Paine abruptly fell silent, but it was obvious the pain they were in. (A/N no pun intended!) Tear streaked faces and puffy eyes, as well as the tremors wracking Paine's frame.

Rikku opened her mouth and both of the others held their breath. She looked towards Shinra and saw him curled up sobbing uncontrollably. Shutting her mouth with a snap, she stood and almost ran to the lift, going up to the deck of the airship.

There she fell onto all fours and silently cried her heart out. Yuna, Yunie. She was… dead. And now Paine had that **thing**, but Yunie hadn't had, she was, had been healthy. It wasn't fair, would never be.

* * *

"_It's a toxin, poisoning as far as I can tell. But how it is caught is a mystery."_

* * *

Stupid doctor, stupid, stupid! Anger coursed through her, giving her the strength to sit herself up and lean against the frame of the lift. Vidina… Only after him, his death. He was the first, then all Besaid, anyone who had had contact with them Horrified, Rikku touched a small scar on her neck. Yunie had had one too. From that creature in Besaid, before the deaths…

* * *

_"Rikku, get it's right. I'll get it's left. Paine, it's back." Seconds later they'd been flung back, Yuna and Rikku. Paine got it though. It'd exploded, they'd got scars, identical except on different sides of their neck, making the two cousins…_

* * *

"Immune?" Rikku's first word since Vidina's death shocked her. She wept silently once again at this thought. The thought that she'd had some kind of cure all along. Maybe Yunie had known, so she'd ended it, afraid of being left alone… Maybe she'd gone because of them, complaining, dying. Maybe.

* * *

_Hey Rikku?" Yuna looked at her, hugging her knees. "You think that it'll stay on Besaid? I mean, you don't think it'll spread do you?"_

_After a pause, Yuna continued. "'Cause although they're gone, or going… we all have to think some, sometime… He's in Luca. I've tried to stop him coming home, but I'm not sure he will. I can't lose him again, Rikku, I just can't."_

_Tears dropped from her cheeks and she sighed deeply._

* * *

"Him…" She croaked. Standing angrily, Rikku shook a fist at the sky, "It's your fault she's gone! All yours…" Coughing loudly, she was forced to sit again.

She couldn't leave because of it. But Paine was going to. This made her anger and pain worse.

"Rikku…?" the once strong voice of a warrior caught Rikku by surprise.

"Paine? I got a hunch…"

"A hunch?"

"Yeah!" Rikku started to smile, remembering.

"A hunch it is then…" came the also smiled reply.

Please R&R, need to know what you think.

Thanks!


End file.
